special gift
by Thewritter1996
Summary: A story done for Marina


**A special gift.**

Marina sat in her appartment in King's Landing. Lancel Lannister her boyfriend was just finishing work on Christmas eve and would get the last things from the huge store on his way home.

Lancel just left the store he worked at. Going to the lockers in the back for his coat, wallet and keys. Lancel also goes around the shop and collects the items he had put back for the big dinner tommorow.#

Marina was checking the spaghetti dinner for Christmas eve. She wanted something simple but tasty. The spaghetti would be ready in about half an hour. So enough time for Lancel to get home.

Lancel is just getting the turkey he had stored in the huge freezer's out the back of the store. Lancel also had the vegitables for the next day. All the presents were done and wrapped so that was one job not to do that night.#

Lancel paid and wished his colleagues a good Christmas. They all said the same. Lancel then drove home and bought the shopping in. Marina was just dishing dinner up which smelt amazing. The spaghetti was delicious to eat. The two wanted to be together that night however they had a meeting in the great sept of Baleor.

Lancel went to change from his work clothes and Marina went to the car. The two were soon on their way to Baleor's sept. The service was over much quicker than most expected it to snow heavily. Lancel and Marina donated three silver stag's to the charity. Westeros had not changed it's currency since Aegon's conquest mellenia before.

Lancel and Marina said their goodbye's to the people and priest at the sept. Marina and Lancel turned their phones back on to see Kevan and Dorna were coming over to Christmas. Marina was having her parents come over aswell.

The two realise their small appartment would barley cope with the amount of people. Luckily Dan Lannister Lancel's cousion offered him use of his cottage. Lancel refused but thanked his cousion. Marina went around the church and found that there was a small book sale to help the charity. Lancel saw her looking at four specific books about cross stitching but the others were novels. Lancel watched her walk to the priest. He went and bought the four books for several silver stags he also put the copper pennies into the charity pot as well.

Lancel walks to his car and puts the books in the boot. He waits for Marina but realises he needs the bathroom and says to Marina he will be out in a few minutes.

Lancel walks back out and then the two finally head off to home. They wanted it to be Christmas. However Lancel had to hide the books and wrap them up. Marina goes to finish the present she has for him. Lancel needed a computer. So Marina got him a laptop.

Lancel went to do the new books. Marina and he were glad to keep the presents secret from each-other as it would spoil their Christmas.

The two went and put their presents under the small tree. Lancel was exhausted from work and went for a hot shower. Marina went to put the TV on.

Lancel felt so relaxed after his shower. Lancel went to change into his pyjamas and Marina went to change when he emerged for the bedroom. Marina was cozy in her pyjama's. When the buzzer for their complex rang. It was Kevan and Dorna. They had traveled from the Westerland's and were a whole day early. But the snow had started. Lancel went to say hello to his parents and younger brothers who joined them.

Lancel bought his family to the living room. He introduced Marina as his girlfriend. The two blushed. But Kevan and Dorna were happy that their son was doing well.

Kevan and Dorna welcomed Marina and Lancel's brother's asked how they met. Both Kevan and Dorna went to scold their children. Lancel just laughed it off. Marina said they met in a coffee shop and just went out a couple of times that was the start. Marina was glad to not explain the story.

She then went to move some of her books to make a space for Lancel's family. The young boys were told to help her out.

The three soon had the spare room empty. Marina told the boys to put their bags down just to avoid clutter. Willem didn't listen and fell over his strewn backpack. Lancel was laughing at him. Marina said not to be harsh and helped him up.

Kevan said he deserved it for leaving it all over the floor. Lancel went to pick his little brother up. The group then went to the living room. Kevan and Dorna put their presents under the tree.

The buzzer went again. It was Marina's parent's aswell. The appartment got a lot more crowded when her father, mother and brother entred the appartment.

Lancel had to help bring the other stuff in from Marina's side of the family.

The night passed along and everyone had to sleep. Marina and Lancel were in their bedroom. Marina was nervous that they wouldn't have enough food for the guests but that would be sorted early in the morning.

The morning rolled around. Lancel went for a coffee. Marina got up and made her tea. The Lannister side was up first however it was only 10 minutes before Marina's family.

The young boys wanted their presents but Kevan and Dorna needed some coffee before they did anything else. Lancel made them a huge mug each. Marina's family drunk their coffee too.

Then it was time for the presents. Lancel found his laptop last after some aftershave, chocolates, a bottle of wine and a new phone from his parents. Dorna and Kevan got all their sons the same thing but all appriciated it. Marina watched his face when he opened the Laptop.

Lancel gave his family wine, chocolates and perfume for his mother. He got Marina the same but a special gift of a necklace with their intials in a heart and a Lion crest. It was the best christmas ever.


End file.
